Two sides of the same coin (traducción)
by Shun Atika
Summary: Nagisa recibe una llamada que cambió las vidas de Honoka y la suya. Sucedió 10 años después de Futari Wa Pretty Cure .Max Heart nunca sucedió. Nagihono.One Shot


**Este fic no es mío, es de TheVictoriusMC, yo solo lo he traducido con su permiso**

Todo daba vueltas.  
Nagisa estaba en la cocina, sujetando el teléfono fijo en sus oídos mientras que la voz hablaba.  
La voz. Desde el primer momento en que ella escucho la voz, supo que de alguna manera algo iba mal.  
Ella lo sabía.  
Honoka Yukishiro ha sido ingresada en el hospital Cruz Roja a las 10:24 de esta mañana  
¿Que significaba eso? Nagisa no entendía  
-No.. puedo creer esto...-  
¿Hospital? Honoka nunca iba a los hospitales, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma. Nunca. Nunca había ido en los 11 años que habían pasado juntas. Nagisa siempre pensó que Honoka odiaba los hospitales. Entonces, ¿por qué había sido ingresada allí ahora?  
-Ella dijo que me llamaría si algo pasaba-pensó Nagisa.  
-¿Por qué estas en el hospital, Honoka?-Nagisa suspiró.  
Nagisa presiono un botón en su teléfono y el zumbido constante de la voz le devolvió a la vida real. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.  
Honoka estaba en el hospital. Ella estaba en el hospital. Honoka estaba en el _hospital_  
Nagisa cerró sus ojos con fuerza.  
Ella tenía que ir al hospital.  
Los ojos de Nagisa se abrieron  
 _-_

 _Cuando Nagisa y Honoka volvieron del Jardín de la luz, los otros estudiantes empezaron a darse cuenta de lo cercanas que eran. Ellos empezaron a comentar_ _  
_ _Rina fue la primera en darse cuenta._ _  
_ _Shijo se encontraba en los vestuarios después de la carrera de relevos. Ella se estaba secando con una toalla las gotas de sudor que tenía en la cara y en el cuello_ _  
_ _-Shijo-susurró una voz baja a su lado._ _  
_ _Shijo miró a su amiga._ _  
_ _-¿Que pasa Rina?-dijo ella felizmente._ _  
_ _Rina miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie las oía. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio._ _  
_ _-Shijo... me he fijado en una cosa.-_ _  
_ _Shijo ladeó la cabeza y miró a Rina intrigada. Como Shijo no decía nada, Rina continuó_

 _-Creo que Nagisa y Honoka están saliendo-_ _  
_ _Shijo seguía mirando a Rina._ _  
_ _Rina se movió incómoda._ _  
_ _Los ojos de Shijo se volvieron vidriosos._ _  
_ _Rina miro al suelo, mordiéndose el labio._ _  
_ _La mandíbula de Shijo se abrió ligeramente._ _  
_ _Rina levantó la vista expectante_ _  
_ _-¿Que has dicho!?-los ojos de Shijo se ampliaron hasta que Rina pudo ver perfectamente el negro de sus ojos._ _  
_ _Rina jugueteó con sus manos nerviosa mientras asintía_ _  
_ _-He visto muchas cosas-empezó ella. Shijo estaba callada y Rina sabía que la estaba escuchando.-Como en nuestro último partido de lacrosse .Sabes tú por qué Honoka viene a todos nuestros partidos ahora?-Shijo asintió .-Bien, ese día, cuando Nagisa desapareció, fui a las gradas a preguntarle a Honoka si sabía a dónde se había ido Nagisa. Cuando fui donde había estado Honoka ,ella ya no estaba. -mirándola un poco desconcertada, Shijo hablo_ _  
_ _-Pero, que Nagisa y Honoka estuvieran desaparecidas al mismo tiempo no significa que estén saliendo, ¿verdad?-Rina asintió afirmando_

 _-no lo significa. Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de más cosas sobre ellas después de eso. Su compartida desaparición en el partido de lacrosse solo fue la primera prueba._ _  
_ _-La primera prueba, huh...-musitó Shijo. Después de tomar un trago de agua, Rina prosiguió_ _  
_ _-Siempre están juntas .Mucho más que dos amigas normales.-Rina paro.-O deberían estar .Ellas vienen al colegio juntas y se van juntas, van de compras, de viajes y aparecen y desaparecen de los partidos de lacrosse juntas.-Los ojos de Rina brillaron mientras a Shijo se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa. -Heck acercó su cabeza y bajo la voz.-dice Fujipi que incluso van juntas cuando quedan.-susurro conspiratoriamente._ _  
_ _Los ojos de Shijo se salieron de sus órbitas mientras que ella se echaba hacia atrás y miraba a Rina conmocionada._ _  
_ _-¿¡Que!?¿¡Donde!?¿¡Cuando!?_ _-_ _Rina se estremeció ante el arrebato de Shijo y puso un dedo en sus labios. Shijo suspiró.-Lo siento-dijo ella. Shijo dejo que su cabeza cayera en sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo.-Solo...no puedo creer...que no me diese cuenta antes.-_ _  
_ _Mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba sus piernas debajo, Rina se acercó y acarició la espalda de Shijo._ _  
_ _-No te preocupes. Pienso que mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de lo cercanas que se han vuelto Nagisa y Honoka pero no creo que todavía nadie haya puesto todas las pistas juntas.-_ _  
_ _-No como tú, Rina.-dijo Shijo.-No creo que nadie sea más inteligente y observadora que tú.-dijo Shijo con seriedad.-¡Ni siquiera Honoka!-Un leve rubor apareció en la cara de Rina._ _  
_ _-Ahora me estas mintiendo.-Shijo abrió su boca para protestar, pero Rina agitó su cabeza y Shijo la cerró inmediatamente. Un momento de silencio cayó sobre las dos amigas._ _  
_ _Rina giró su cabeza y miró al horizonte. Shijo miró sus pies._ _  
_ _-Tú sabes...que yo lo debería de haber sabido.-dijo Shijo en voz baja.-Son muy buenas amigas .Ellas simplemente...encajan, ¿sabes?-Rina sabía lo que Shijo quería decir._ _  
_ _-Son como la noche y la mañana; completamente opuestas, pero de alguna manera pueden trabajar juntas para crear algo diferente y...completo.-Shijo estalló en una sonrisa ahogada_

 _-¿estás comparando a Nagisa y Honoka con el día y la noche? ¿No ves lo cursi que es?-Rina se mordió el labio para ahogar su risa_ _  
_ _-mucho, supongo-Shijo reflexionó_ _  
_ _-Ellas no pueden ser la noche y el día porque la noche y el día están separados el uno del otro. Ellos no podrían ser compañeros como Nagisa y Honoka. Si estamos buscando comparaciones con Nagisa y Honoka yo diría que son mas como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Las caras de una moneda están unidos firmemente, como Nagisa y Honoka, y no están tan separados como la noche y el día. Y...-Rina la cortó_ _  
_ _-si una desaparece ,la otra se desmorona_

-  
Nagisa se tropezó con una caja que estaba en el medio del suelo. Recuperándose y corriendo para coger la cartera de encima de la mesa de la cocina gruñó. Eran estos momentos en los que ella deseaba no haber hecho un desastre en su casa.  
-Maldita sea-Se maldijo a sí misma. Cogió su cartera de la mesa. Abriendo la puerta con enfado, Nagisa salió de la casa, cerrándola tras ella.  
-

 _Después de que Rina comentara sus sospechas con Shijo, el colegio entero se enteró de la situación entre Nagisa y Honoka._ _  
_ _O, más bien de la situación que envolvía a Nagisa y Honoka._ _  
_ _Una tarde brillante y soleada, Nagisa y Honoka salían del colegio .Los estudiantes alrededor se paraban y las miraban fijamente mientras que ellas pasaban caminando._ _  
_ _Finalmente Nagisa se dio cuenta de las miradas fijas de los estudiantes._ _  
_ _-Honoka-susurró Nagisa a su amiga-¿por qué todo el mundo nos mira fijamente?-Honoka miró a los grupos de estudiantes que las observaban y frunció el ceño. Unos pocos se fueron cuando fueron descubiertos, pero la mayoría evitaron sus ojos por un segundo, pero miraron hacia atrás no mucho después. Honoka ladeó la cabeza._ _  
_ _-No lo sé-dijo ella perpleja-No puedo comprender porque nos miran de esta forma-_ _  
_ _-¡Hey Nagisa! ¡Honoka!-El mencionado par intercambió miradas y giró hacia las recién llegadas_ _  
_ _-Shijo, Rina, Buenas tardes-Sonrió Honoka._ _  
_ _Shijo rió nerviosa_ _  
_ _-Uh...Hehe, Hey, Nagisa y Honoka-Nagisa pegó un salto cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Rina puso sus dos manos en las espaldas de Nagisa y Honoka y las obligo a caminar, lejos de la gente. Nagisa y Honoka intercambiaron miradas confusas mientras Shijo y Rina las conducían a través de los expectantes estudiantes. Un minuto después Nagisa, Honoka, Shijo y Rina estaban juntas en un área semi-escondida lejos de las puertas principales del colegio._ _  
_ _-Vale. Apuesto a que vosotras dos estáis muy confusas ahora-dijo Shijo_ _  
_ _Nagisa y Honoka asintieron silenciosamente._ _  
_ _Tímidamente Shijo se aclaró la garganta y miró a Rina, que dio un paso hacia delante_ _  
_ _-Realmente tenemos que disculparnos. Nunca pensamos que se extendería por todo el colegio-_ _  
_ _-¿El que se extendería? -Interrumpió Nagisa_ _  
_ _Ahora fue el turno de Rina de aclararse la garganta_ _  
_ _-Ya sabes, sobre eso..._ _  
_ _-¿Sabéis cuando están dos personas juntas y todo el mundo piensan que son pareja y hablan sobre ellas todo el rato?-Honoka se quedo de piedra. Nagisa seguía con la misma cara de absoluta perplejidad_ _  
_ _-Sí, ¿eso en que nos afecta a nosotras?-Shijo se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonrió nerviosa_ _  
_ _-Básicamente esas dos personas sois vosotras chicas-Nagisa ladeó la cabeza_ _  
_ _-¿Nosotras?-Honoka seguía paralizada. Shijo y Rina la miraron nerviosas. Honoka parpadeó_ _  
_ _-Nosotras...-_ _  
_ _-Después de un rato Shijo y Rina dejaron a Nagisa y a Honoka solas, Nagisa miró la puesta de sol en el río. Las dos chicas se sentaron al lado en la orilla del río cerca de la academia Verone. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Nagisa rompió el silencio tenso_ _  
_ _-Hey Honoka-Honoka levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Nagisa. Nagisa miró hacia el reflejo del sol en la brillante superficie del agua-¿No te gusta contemplar el atardecer? A mí me gusta ver como el día se transforma en noche. Es como magia en la vida real-Nagisa sonrió para sí misma-Bueno ,por lo menos es magia del Jardín de los Arco iris-Honoka sonrió ante su comparación_ _  
_ _-A mí también me gusta ver el atardecer-Siguió a los ojos de Nagisa para ver como los vividos colores del atardecer empezaban a aparecer-Aunque, pienso que el amanecer es lo mejor. Simboliza nueva esperanza en la transición de la noche al día-_ _  
_ _-¿De verdad?-dijo Nagisa escépticamente-Yo siempre pensé que la noche era muy hermosa. No creo que la noche simbolice desesperación, si el día significa esperanza-Su compañera de pelo oscuro dijo suavemente_ _  
_ _-es una manera muy dulce de pensar-Silencio-¿Nagisa?-La mencionada chica no aparto sus ojos del horizonte-¿Si?_ _  
_ _-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que nos dijeron Shijo y Rina?_

-  
Nagisa corrió al garaje donde estaba su coche aparcado. Abrió su cartera y sacó sus llaves. Hurgando en la puerta insertó la llave correcta en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Nagisa sacó la llave de la cerradura de la puerta del coche. Abriéndola rápido entró y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras que insertaba la llave, para arrancar el coche.  
-

 _Nagisa estaba tranquila mientras continuaba mirando la puesta de sol. Los dedos de Honoka se movieron en el suelo de alrededor mientras que seguía sentada ,esperando por la respuesta de Nagisa_ _  
_ _-Sabes...que no me importa_

Dentro de su compacto coche negro, Nagisa se mordía el labio impacientemente mientras la luz roja delante de ella se resistía en volverse verde  
-Vamos...-murmuró. La luz se volvió verde e inmediatamente Nagisa salió como un cohete, excediendo el límite de velocidad por lo menos por 10 km\h. Por el momento no le importaba.

-  
 _Honoka tomó aliento. Nagisa continuó_

 _-Los rumores son molestos, pero inofensivos. He aprendido a al menos intentar ignorarlos y continuar con mi vida normal del colegio-Honoka apartó la mirada de Nagisa -Además, creo que sería mejor que creyeran eso...ya sabes...en vez de la verdad, ¿no crees?-Nagisa sonrió-Todo trabaja de una manera_

-  
Corriendo por las calles de su ciudad natal, Nagisa pasó la orilla del río cubierta de hierba y le asaltó una ola de nostalgia.-me gustaría que fuera como antes  
…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos aquí  
-

 _Todo trabaja muy bien-dijo Honoka-excepto por una cosa-Nagisa se giró hacia Honoka confusa_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

-  
Nagisa agitó su cabeza violentamente mientras pasaba la orilla del río. Al recordar los eventos pasados solo se distraería y distraerse era la única cosa que no podía hacer mientras que conducía. Nagisa continuó corriendo hasta el hospital.

-  
 _Honoka miró a una confundida Nagisa con una mirada inquebrantable-He sido raramente deshonesta a mi misma sobre mis sentimientos-dijo ella ,la confusión de Nagisa en una titubeante curiosidad hacia su audaz e intrigante aura .Ella podía sentir que algo iba a pasar._

-¿Honoka, qué ocurre?  
-

 _Así que por el bien de nosotras no seré deshonesta hacia ti sobre mis sentimientos-dijo Honoka, Nagisa observo como una hebra de pelo morado-azulado caía de detrás de la oreja de Honoka y se colocaba cerca de sus ojos cerrados. Nagisa aguantó la respiración audiblemente. Ella parpadeó y aclaró su garganta un poco avergonzada. Eso estaba pasando mas y mas a menudo, penso ella_

-  
No sé por qué estas en el hospital...pero espérame

-  
 _-Te quiero, Nagisa- Nagisa parpadeó_ _  
_ _-No puede ser-eso debía de significar algo diferente_ _  
_ _-como más que una amiga_

-  
Por favor no estés herida o lesionada o enferma  
-

 _Nagisa no sentía_ _nada. Nada. Ni_ _asco, ni felicidad, ni miedo, ni emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía nada?_

-  
Nagisa conducía sombríamente. Había tenido tiempo para pensar bien a fondo-Si Honoka ha sido admitida en el hospital, tiene que haber pasado algo terrible.  
-

 _Honoka miró hacia abajo, su cara se escondía entre las sombras. De repente Nagisa se dio cuenta de lo difícil que habría sido para Honoka confesarse. Ellas eran mejores amigas, con cosas complicadas, incluyendo el secreto mejor guardado de Nagisa de leer novelas románticas. Así como al ser mejores amigas y ambas chicas, así que confesándose a Nagisa, Honoka estaba saliendo del armario .El corazón de Nagisa fue tocado por la valentía de Honoka._ _  
_ _Ella es muy valiente, pensó Nagisa._ _  
_ _Y de repente Nagisa sintió_  
-

Aguanta Honoka. No te atrevas a dejarme sola.

-  
 _Nagisa sintió, sintió luz, felicidad, se sintió libre, liberada...pero lo más importante de todo es que sintió amor._ _  
_ _Amor por Honoka, su mejor amiga. Su compañera en el mundo de la luz y en el de la oscuridad y Pretty Cure. La única persona a la que conocía completamente, y a la que amaba sincera y completamente_.

-  
Nagisa condujo hasta el aparcamiento del hospital y aparco su coche. Corriendo hacia las puertas, no se sentía ni un poco fatigada por su carrera. Ella correría kilómetros por Honoka, si tuviera que hacerlo.

-  
 _-Honoka- Honoka miró a Nagisa que ya estaba de pie-Hey-Dijo Nagisa tendiéndole la mano. Honoka, ahora confundida, agarró la mano de Nagisa y se levantó. Ella habría soltado su mano, pero la dejo, porque parecía que Nagisa no la quería dejar ir. Su corazón palpitaba_ _  
_ _-Creo que eres muy valiente, Honoka_

-  
Porque  
-

- _Te amo, Honoka-susurró Nagisa mientras que cogía la mano libre de Honoka-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme a decírtelo_ -

-  
La amo  
-

 _El_ _corazón de Honoka se detuvo y se le paró la respiracion. Nagisa... ¿la amaba?_

-  
Nagisa irrumpió en el hospital y la gente del vestíbulo se giró para ver a la jadeante chica del cabello naranja claro. Ella caminó hasta la mesa de la recepcionista y juntó sus palmas, se inclinó hacia la recepcionista y habló  
-¿En que habitación esta Honoka Yukishiro?

-  
 _¿Era esto un sueño?_

-  
Nagisa corrió a través de los pasillos y subió siete pisos de escaleras _. Séptima planta, habitación 713_  
Ella encontró la habitación 713 justo cuando una enfermera estaba saliendo, ella miró a Nagisa y se apresuró a irse.  
Nagisa llamó a la puerta y entró, ella vió a un doctor y a unas pocas enfermeras agrupadas alrededor de la cama

 _-Nunca te lo había dicho porque nunca había habido alguien tan cercano a mí como tú lo has sido. Pensaba que esos sentimientos eran normales para dos mejores amigas_

-  
El doctor y las enfermeras se giraron cuando Nagisa entro, intercambiaron miradas y salieron de la pequeña habitación. Nagisa dejó de caminar

-  
 _Los sentimientos que tengo cuando estoy contigo son diferentes de los que tengo cuando estoy con cualquier otra persona_

-  
Honoka estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con su ropa normal, mirando a la nada y esperándose lo peor, cuando sintió la presencia de Nagisa, su cara se iluminó  
-

 _Me siento...feliz y llena de energía-dijo Nagisa-como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Y luego, cuando te vas, todo se vuelve muy aburrido hasta que tu regresas y haces que todo vuelva a brillar_

-  
¡Nagisa!-exclamó feliz, abrazó a Nagisa en forma de saludo- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Nagisa se separó y miró a Honoka con una ceja levantada  
-¿Realmente creías que no iba a venir cuando recibí esa llamada en nuestra casa?  
-Oh-dijo Honoka-se me olvidaba que ahora los hospitales hacen eso-Nagisa asintió  
-Lo hacen, así que te importaría decirme por qué demonios estas aquí  
-

 _-Los ojos de Honoka se ensancharon. Nagisa acababa de describir exactamente sus sentimientos_

-  
-Honoka apartó la mirada incómoda, Nagisa se fijó y se sentó en la cama a su lado, cogiendo su mano  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-

 _-Cuando me voy a dormir pienso sobre ti todo el tiempo. A veces me quedo despierta durante horas, pensando sobre nuestras aventuras como Pretty Cure, recordando todos los buenos ratos que hemos pasado_

-  
-Nagisa...hay algo que te tengo que decir

-  
- _Yo hago lo mismo-dijo Honoka-¿Te acuerdas de cuando Porun vino por primera vez? Mepple y Mipple no dejaban de pelear sobre lo que hacer con él. Eran como una pareja de casados-Ella y Nagisa intercambiaron sonrisas y se rieron_ -

-  
-Honoka tomó aliento y Nagisa apretó su mano mas fuerte

-  
 _Juntando sus frentes, Honoka sonrió otra vez, llena de calidez y felicidad, Nagisa le devolvió la sonrisa, las sonrisas contenían la misma cantidad de amor y adoración en ellas_

-  
-Tengo un tumor cerebral muy avanzado-  
-

- _Hey Nagisa_

-  
-Los doctores...decían que la cirugía podía ser una opción pero es muy arriesgado. Si no me operan...solo tendré uno o dos meses de vida

-  
-¿ _Sí, Honoka?-_

-  
El corazón de Nagisa se paró un segundo, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que Honoka le acababa de decir  
-

 _-Estaba pensando..._

-  
-¿Un...Un mes?-Dijo Nagisa aturdida  
-

 _...Sobre lo que suelen hacer dos personas cuando se confiesan la una a la otra_

-  
Honoka cerró sus ojos y asintió, apareció una expresión triste en su cara  
-

 _Nagisa levanto una ceja_ _  
_ _-¿Oh? ¿Y que se supone que es exactamente?_

-  
-Sé...que nos prometimos pasar el resto de nuestro tiempo juntas...  
-

 _Honoka cerró sus ojos con fuerza_ _  
_ _-No me obligues a decirlo...-masculló tímidamente_

-  
...pero ese tiempo es más corto ahora de lo que nosotras pensamos, cuando estuvimos en la orilla del río  
-

 _Nagisa sonrió feliz_  
- _Dilo...-dijo ella en broma_

-  
Una lágrima de tristeza salió del ojo derecho de Honoka, Nagisa, que había estado paralizada todo el tiempo, sofocó un pequeño jadeo cuando vio la lágrima e inmediatamente se echó hacia delante, rodeando con sus brazos a Honoka en un abrazo, sujetando a Honoka fuertemente  
-

 _Honoka se mantenía en silencio mientras ella y Nagisa juntaban las frentes_

-  
Shhhh...no, cariño, todo estará bien, lo conseguiremos de alguna manera-Susurraba Nagisa, las lágrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos  
-

 _¿Qué te parece...si te lo enseño?_

-  
Honoka empezó a llorar fuertemente, Nagisa la abrazó más y más fuerte, llorando en silencio

-  
 _Antes de que ella lo supiera, Nagisa sintió unos labios encima de los suyos, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente respondió, devolviéndole el beso a Honoka, el beso fue corto y descuidado, pero cuando se separaron, ambas chicas supieron que no podían ser más felices._ _  
_ _Honoka y Nagisa se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente tiernamente y con sus manos apretadas. Honoka suspiró suavemente_ _  
_ _-Ojalá esto durara para siempre-_

-  
-De alguna forma...lo lograremos, vivirás Honoka, lo prometimos-Dijo Nagisa mientras que las lágrimas disminuían poco a poco. Honoka abrió sus ojos desde el hombro de Nagisa y sonrió amargamente  
-

 _-Lo será._ _  
_ _Honoka agitó su cabeza_ _  
_ _-Pero nada dura para siempre-Nagisa sonrió_ _  
_ _-¿Lo dices porque tú eres una científica y yo una jugadora de lacrosse? Piensas demasiado las cosas. Si nosotras creemos que podemos estar juntas, entonces podremos.-Honoka sonrió_ _  
_ _-Entonces mejor empezamos a creerlo ya_

-  
De repente, Nagisa dejó escapar una lágrima, Honoka la abrazó mientras que Nagisa se dejaba caer en el hombro de Honoka y empezaba a llorar para sí misma  
-Estaba tan confundida-gimió-Tan jodidamente confundida-Honoka sintió como nuevas lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos mientras que escuchaba los lloros de su pareja  
-Nada dura para siempre...tú tenias razón aquel día  
-

 _¿Y cómo lo haremos?_

-  
-No, Nagisa-susurró Honoka mientras Nagisa lloraba en sus brazos-Tú tenías razón. Incluso si muriese ahora seguiríamos estando juntas, porque yo creo en ello  
-

 _Honoka sonrió ampliamente_ _  
_ _-Para empezar, podemos hacer esto otra vez-Rodeó con sus brazos a Nagisa_

- _  
_-Porque te amo  
-

 _Y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar una vez más, con los tonos rojizos, anaranjados y morados de la puesta de sol recortando sus figuras sentadas en la orilla del río_ _  
_ _Si una cara de la moneda desaparece, la otra se desmorona, eso nunca va a pasar ,porque las caras de una moneda están unidas, imposible de separarlas_


End file.
